1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus and recording apparatus into which a detachable recording medium is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with a remarkable increase of the capacity of a semiconductor memory card, a great deal of contents can be recorded in a single memory card. Further, since a price of a memory card has decreased, it has become possible for many people to have a plurality of memory cards.
Since a memory card is small in size, a title and memo cannot be written on a label on a surface of a medium such as a disk media. Thus, it is difficult to confirm what is recorded in the memory card from an external appearance thereof. When using a digital camera, in order to find out which memory card has recorded a desired image, a user needs to mount and reproduce a memory card.
When a great number of images are recorded, it takes long time for initial processing (including memory card accesses initialization processing, file analysis processing and reproducing preparation processing) right after the memory card is mounted, and the user needs to wait until reproducing is started. Further, when a first image displayed after the initial processing is not a characteristic (representative) image that represents what is recorded, the user needs to sequentially reproduce the recorded images to confirm the contents. Furthermore, when there is a plurality of memory cards, the user needs to repeat such an operation until a desired memory card is found. Thus, a burden on the user is large.
When a memory card is mounted and reproduced, some reproducing apparatuses can analyze a number of files and display a list of recorded images. However, since processing time for displaying the list is generally increased according to an increased number of files and an increased memory capacity, the user needs to wait until reproducing is started. Further, when there are a plurality of memory cards, the user needs to repeat the operation until the desired memory card is found. Thus, the burden on the user is still large.
In order to address the above-described problem, a method is discussed in which an integrated circuit (IC) tag is added to a recording medium to instantly inform a user of recorded content (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-267731).
Another technique discusses a method in which label information (recorded date and title) recorded in a video tape is analyzed and displayed when it is recognized that the video tape is mounted (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 02-257485). Yet another technique discusses a method in which a recorded representative image is displayed in a predetermined period from when power is turned on to when moving image information can be picked up or recorded (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-5723).
However, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-267731, if an IC tag is added to the recording medium, it is necessary to newly add an antenna and a reading apparatus to the recording medium and a host apparatus. Thus, a cost is increased.
The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 02-257485 is directed to a tape medium. However, since a recording medium such as a memory card is too small to write a title or memo on a label on a medium surface, it is difficult to confirm recorded content in the recording medium from an external appearance thereof.
Furthermore, since only a representative image selected by a user can be displayed by the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-57263, the user eventually needs to sequentially reproduce images for confirmation.